danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 37
is the thirty-seventh episode of Danball Senki anime adaptation. It aired on 16th November, 2011. Summary The Hacker Corps connect to the Infinity Net and send their LBX's to help out at Tiny Orbit. Gouda is sent down to work with the Hacker Corps; Ban, Kazu, and Ami will provide last defense on the staircase, and Yagami and his crew will guard the fourth floor vents. Roughly 1 hour is needed to finish the eternal cycler. As the LBX's begin to attack Gouda uses his finishing move, Super Gaou Cannon to take out nearly 1,000 LBX's. The Hacker Corps follow suit as Red Ribbon uses his Napalm Bomb, Gladiator uses his laser cutter, and Claymisha uses his trident. When the LBX's get past the first line Ami realizes the ones getting through are All Inbit's that run on AI's. With this new knowledge they are able to narrow down the attack patterns and use their finishers to take out more LBX's. Odin uses Gugnir, Fenrir uses Hawk Eye Drive, and Ami uses Chaotic Fist. When the LBX's are narrowed down to roughly 2,000 the Innovators send in their fort tank Bardoma as a last resort. Jin arrives with the newly completed Zenon, and the groups are reassigned. Ban and Jin will work with the Hacker Corps battling the tank while Ami, Kazu, and Gouda move up to the fourth floor to join Yagami protecting the lab. Zenon uses his finisher Break Gazer to cause a smokescreen, allowing Zenon and Odin to get onto the tank. The hacker corps try to follow suit, but Fort Tank Bardoma begins to fire randomly and takes out many of their LBX's. On the tank Zenon begins to hack into the tanks system while Odin takes out enemy LBX's. Odin uses Super Plasma Burst for the first time to finish off the enemy LBX's just before Zenon forces Fort Tank Bardoma to power down. News comes in. All the enemy LBX's have been defeated, and Yuuki finishes the eternal cycler test. However power goes off in the lab, and Kirishima steals the eternal cycler. Yuusuke goes in pursuit. Ban arrives at the front entrance to meet Jin and get back Odin when he sees Yuusuke pursuing Kirishima. Kirishima hesitates to use a gun he has, so the Innovators send another agent up which steals the eternal cycler. The agent then has a preprogrammed truck try to run over Kirishima, but Yuusuke pushes him out of the way and gets hit instead, ending his life right in front of Ban and Jin's eyes. Major Events *Jin Kaidou appeared to help Ban Yamano and the others with his new LBX, Zenon. *Heiji Kirishima stole the Eternal Cycler from Tiny Orbit. *Yuusuke Uzaki passed away when a truck hit him when Yuusuke saved Kirishima from being hit by the truck by pushing him out of the way. He passed away in the front of Ban's eyes. Debut LBXs *'Zenon' Hissatsu Function Used *'Napalm Bomb' (Debut) *'Laser Cutter' (Debut) *'Trident' *'Hawk Eye Drive' *'Chou Gao Cannon' *'Gungnir' *'Souken Rangeki' *'Break Geyser' *'Chou Plasma Burst' Navigation Category:Danball Senki Episodes